Screaming 101
Banshee says, "BACKFIRE!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Stop yelling, what do you want curr?" Banshee says, "From zis moment forward you are to refer to me as Kommandant Banshee. It vill be ze last thing out of your mouth every time you speak to me, are ve clear?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "No." Banshee says, "Remember vor Kommandant Scorponok commanded?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I didn't understand a single word you just said. What's a zis or ze?" Astrotrain says, "Trust me on this. Having -him- around? Scorponok didn't do ya no favor." Geo says, "... I could upload a translator into you." Evil chuckle. "It'll be awesome." Banshee makes a sound that could be considered a growl. Banshee says, "Report to my location immediately." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh hey Astrotrain, what's crackin' old pal-o-mine! Dude, Lord Scorponok.. this ain't fair! Now she's growling.. how am I supposed to understand that, I don't speak doggie!" Astrotrain says, "Gnnnngh." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh geez, you're growling too?" Banshee says, "Do you want me to hurt you, Backfire?" Astrotrain says, "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh crap, it's happened. The Decepticons have been transformed into dogs, except for me.. don't worry my Mecha-Canine brethen, I'll restore you to your former GLORY!" Banshee says, "Report to me at once, Backfire. Do not make me come and drag you here." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Chillax comrade, where are you? And why aren't you saying 'Ze plane boss, Ze plane!' anymore?" Banshee says, "Because I am angry. I am at a training room." Astrotrain says, "What, somebody gonna punch somebody else's head in? Now -that-'s entertainment!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "What? Where's the action partner??" One of Trypticon's training rooms. Banshee sits cross-legged on a bamboo mat in the centre of the room, her optics dim and deactivated. She has summoned Backfire to the room, and cordially requested the presence of Herr Bludgeon, if he wishes to attend and assist her in remaining calm. In her book, it's a win-win situation; if she cannot remain calm she gets to discipline the one who serves under her, a good Decepticon past-time, and if she can, she learns to focus her attention and improve her trademark ability! Bludgeon's shell enters; hands clasped behind the small of his back. He states absolutely nothing for a long moment, head canted in the slightest to the right with an expectant air in the dull glow of his empty optic sockets. " . . not merely to remain calm. To maintain focus enough to not be distracted by outside stimuli, to ignore the barrage of extraenous information and personal feeling, and simply direct as you need to." Fumbling through the entrance, Backfire saunters into the training arena with an umbrella in one hand and an enerholic drink in the other. Well, she did say to meet in the raining room afterall! Unsure steps bring the Seeker ever closer to his TEMPORARY commanding officer, weaving his way in a drunken stupor across the mat. "Heyo former-apprentice, it is I.. BACKFIRE! Glory and all that." he blurts out, the umbrella held over his head while he tips back the drink. "Thirsty?" Backfire asks, leaning forward with the concoction to offer her a drink.. and he trips, sending the contents forward and right at Banshee's backside. "Oh, didn't see ya there Bludgeon.. how goes the mystic arts??" Banshee nods slowly as she listens to Bludgeon, the glow fading back to full brightness as she stands, the liquid spilling across her green and yellow hide. Her lip curls in distaste and she lets out a soft 'ugh', shaking the liquid off her wing. "Herr Backfire, how.. interesting... you are today." She seems lost and unsure what to do, stepping back away from Backfire. "Vot task must I do, Herr Bludgeon?" Without the movement of a single microactuator, Bludgeon still watches Banshee. Observation only transcends into activity when she asks him a question directly, for he elects not to respond to Backfire at all. When his voice does come, it is a brief gravely statement and flat in tone. "Backfire need only continue to be himself, while providing a moving target. Backfire, Banshee will attempt to damage you. Annoy her." The samurai adds, after a moment. "You need only maintain your focus. Learn to set aside what you do not need, and watch for your appropriate opening. Eliminate distractions . . and if you hit me, I will respond accordingly." Banshee nods "I will only be using my pistol and my... vocal talents." She smirks, drawing the Luger P08-styled blaster. She works the elbow-jointed action to charge the weapon, then sets it back in the holster. She turns, bows to Bludgeon, and then does the same to Backfire. Her hand hovers near her holster, her eyes firmly fixed upon her former 'commander', waiting for his next move! Fallen forward, his chin scrapes on the mat as his body is slumped forward. "Interesting you say, Comma Dont Banshee?" he gurgles, rolling back to a seated position. It's not until Bludgeon responds, does the Seeker get back up to his feet.. using the folded umbrella as a crutch to lean against. "Annoy her?" he asks, giving the femme fatale an odd glance and backs away shyly. "How do you suppose I do that, I mean afterall.. my voice synth is calming and relaxing!" he screeches. Bludgeon's response to all of this is minimal. He steps beside Banshee; his hand resting against the grip of his monomolecular edged katana. "Vocal talents only, pistol requires no focus." His other hand moves to take said pistol away from her. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sets his defense level to Fearless. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior is also ignoring Backfire again, yes. Banshee hands the pistol over with a nod. "Jawohl." She does a few vocal scales, ranging from an almost painful high down to a resonating depth that harmonises with the natural frequency of Backfire's wings. It's a most disturbing sensation. She then looks quite fixedly at Backfire, inhaling deeply. She produces a single, pure high-A note, upon which she proceeds to layer several subharmonic frequencies, including the resonance of his armour and a note which seems be attempting to trigger the direct fight-or-flight subsystems. "Hahaha, how is she gonna hurt me with her voice??" Backfire laughs at Bludgeon, or his statement rather.. laughing at Bludgeon is a fate he'd probably rather not face. A piece of armour bolted to the wall shatters. Bludgeon seems to make no outward movement at all; not even so much as to scratch an itch or shift position. Mental discipline keeps every external subsystem still. Except . . Banshee and Backfire might notice a small glow appear from within his optic sockets. A split second later a small, blue-yellow crackling orb goes towards Backfire. Painful, but no more than a light burn if it strikes. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior misses Backfire with his Electric Fireballs attack! -2 Backfire scurries into the air, frantically activating his anti-grav propulsion boots and clawing upwards.. umbrella still in hand. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Banshee takes a deep breath and begins to imagine one of her favourite operas. She places herself in the role of the lead female and begins to sing, and indeed it sounds good. But as she hits a high note, she once again adds those harmonics, bringing in yet more frequencies to try and worsen the effect. The shattered trophy should have demonstrated that this Banshee's scream has power; if she can find the right frequency and place Backfire in the right spot for the resonance, he'll realise its other effects. Bludgeon may notice his katana seems to react to a few of the frequencies. Combat: Banshee misses Backfire with her Banshee Scream attack! Backfire deploys the oversized Cybertronian umbrella, where he gets those wonderful toys.. anyone's guess. Not only making him look like the mechanized Mary Poppins, the rain deterrent lets him float down to the ground.. avoiding another shattering force from Banshee's sonics. "Man, you're doing awesome.. I can't believe you can pinpoint my EXACT location and miss me by mere inches!" Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Banshee takes several moments to centre herself and relax, breathing several times with her optics deactivated, before she fixes her attention back on Backfire, continuing to sing the operatic scale. Once again she hits a high note and lets blast with the sonic scream attack; even those near misses must leave the ears ringing some. She's even spreading her arms like an armour-clad operatic maiden! Combat: Banshee's Banshee Scream attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Banshee misses herself with her Banshee Scream attack! -3 Dropping to the floor, Backfire's audio receptors twang a bit as Banshee's attack goes awry. "So uhh, am I supposed to just stand around while you scream yourself hoarse all day long? LAME!" Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Banshee ignores the rebuke and changes to a more militaristic opera, singing about a glorious conquest - with, of course, the lyrics relevant to the Decepticons and the conquest of Cybertron. Even if it is without the danger of the sonic scream every high note, it's quite good to listen to. Her head tracks Backire's landing, gradually starting to focus in on the Seeker's position. Combat: Banshee misses Backfire with her Banshee Scream attack! -3 It is finally at this point, after the resonation makes his katana waver yet again, that Bludgeon speaks. "Stop." He emits. "Take a moment, and focus again. Cease trying for a moment." Backfire just sidesteps the sonic scream and paces forward. "And Scorponok insisted I.. BACKFIRE, glory of the EMPIRE take orders from.." the Seeker trails, a look of utter disgust on his face. "You!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Banshee stops when ordered and takes a deep breath, her optics going dim. Her hands rest down by her side, gradually relaxing as she centres herself. "Focus your mind, concentrate on only your foe unt ze objective..." She doesn't bother with any lyrics this time, just instead screaming directly at Backfire, pure, focused sound. If it has any meaning, it's simply 'fear me' or 'pain'... Combat: Banshee sets her defense level to Fearless. Backfire slinks to the left, this time getting closer to Banshee.. close enough to actually put his hands on her. "You sure said this was only supposed to be a 'vocal annoyance' Bludgeon, but I'm tired of this turkey shoot.. time ta knock some sense into tha femme!" Tossing the umbrella inbetween his two hands, Backfire swings the cane-like object at her head. "Come on Comma-Dunt, what ya gonna do?!?!?!?!" he laughs. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire misses Banshee with his Umbrella Clubbing! (Punch) attack! Banshee steps back to avoid the umbrella, looking at the tip with an expression of disgust. She takes a breath and seems to dance back several steps, turning nimbly to unleash her scream directly at Backire's face. She lives up to her name. The scream causes mechanisms to reverberate, possibly to breaking point, and armour to rattle against the chassis. Even one's optics would resonate, just a touch, under the audio barrage! Combat: Banshee strikes Backfire with her Banshee Scream attack! -3 "AGAHHHH!" Backfire cries out, the attack bringing him down to a knee. "What kind of warrior screams, come on.. that's just low. It's not even a burly scream, more like a high pitched yelp!" the Seeker yelps back at Banshee. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS??" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Better." Bludgeon states without any show of direct emotion in his voice. "Now, do it again. At least in the difficulty that you have shown now, you've managed to not hit me. Perhaps you've learned something? Step back, and prove yourself consistent." Banshee chuckles softly and seems to relax. "In human mythology, Backfire, there is a creature called a Banshee - zat I took my name from. Its veapon vos a scream - a scream zat heraled immanent death." She steps back as ordered, listening carefully before she looks at Backfire. This time the scream is lower, more resonant - and painfull. More warrior-like, as he might put it. Combat: Banshee strikes Backfire with her Banshee Scream attack! Banshee speaks, quietly. "My scream will herald the death of all zose who oppose Decepticon rule." She says simply, her tone flat. Without waiting for Backfire's response, Bludgeon turns and exits. It would seem that he feels his presence is no longer required and one may take from that what they will. "THAT STILL DON'T MAKE IT RIGHT!" Backfire cries out again, the shrill scream bursting his inner audio receptor.. slight energon trail leaking from the side of his head. And when Bludgeon makes a quick exit, so doesn't the Seeker follow suit. "Ah fer criminy sakes, this is dumb." Banshee chuckles. "For vunce in your life, Herr Backfire, you have been useful. You are dismissed." "Dismissed?? DISMISSED??" Backfire snaps, halting from his exit. "Honey, you can't dismiss me.. cause I quit. I'll take a Scorp-Cannon anyday over listening to you screamin!" Banshee chuckles "Zen go. Do so. It'll get you out of MY vay. Do as you vish; I am going to go enjoy a brandy unt some music." Astrotrain arrives from the NCC Arena. Astrotrain has arrived. The ultimate irony at this point, of course is the crimson targeting laser that emerges through the doorway into the room. It is fairly unmistakable, as it tracks towards Backfire's frame. Once it strikes, there is a bright pulse of crimson light as it blazes an ionized trail for electricity to follow. After that? Well... Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Backfire with his The STING of SCORPONOK attack! Astrotrain was JUST coming in through the entry to the training room. That is, until he walks -straight- into the back of a giant scorpion blocking the way! Just in time to shield his optics as the flash goes off in front of him. Blinking away the spots in his vision, the triplechanger peers over the top of Scorponok's back towards the results, then abruptly turns around. "...forget it, I don't wanna know. I'll come back later." Zarak says, "I was merely fulfilling a request. Backfire stated that he would like to have a Scorponok-Sting, and . ." Banshee sounds overly sweet and innocent "Danke, herr Scorponok, Herr Zarak Turning around, Backfire notices a reticle trained on his torso.. and quickly moving upwards. "Oh sla.." is all he's able to mutter, before he's enveloped by a bright red light.. and sheer and utter brightness afterwards. Once the light dies down, Backfire.. or what's left of him is in a crumpled mess on the floor. "I.. regret.. nothing." is all he manages to mutter, before his head collapses and he passes out. Combat: Backfire falls to the ground, unconscious. Scorponok rises up into his huge robot mode with a grinding of gears and the standard transformation cog sound. A feral red glow within his optic visor and a grating clank of a massive claw indicates that he is now fully online. Banshee smirks softly "Guten nacht, herr Backfire." And then, with a smirk, she strides from the room. Astrotrain will find the monolithic behind that blocks his way already shifting and twisting as Scorponok transforms once the blast has been made. His movements are lithe, jovial even; as he turns to sidestep to permit the triplechanger to enter and Banshee to exit. Zarak must be in control for the moment, especially as the voice that comes out is friendly. "Astrotrain. Just the brany mech that I was looking for. I have some specific work for you that I think will be right up your processor path." Scorponok also may or may not be standing with his foot on what remains of Backfire. Astrotrain mutters something under his breath that may or may not rhyme with 'duck'. Probably not, considering this is a kid's show. "Yeah uh, I don't exactly have a shovel on me..." He gestures towards Backfire's wreckage. Backfire is thanked, stepped on, and motioned to.. of course he doesn't mind. He's a pile of scrap afterall! Scorponok's right claw clanks in a gesture that would normally be threatning but right now, the joviality on the part of Zarak is probably actually disturbing on some levels. "Not at all. I will call a maintenence floor-sweeper for that, when the time comes. Automated systems will assuredly take care of that little stain!" He begins to walk around, gesturing with the other claw. " . . the reason that I need to talk to you is that we are in need of some extra furnishings for Decepticon Island. Specifically, some high velocity missile launchers, a few radar-guided point defense systems and some other things. Unfortunatly, due to our limited supplies on Earth and your own failure to retrieve a rock last night, we lack some of the more dense and rare materials needed to fabricate them. So, it would be -excellent- if you lead a team to Haagen Delta or some other manafacturing capital and get what is required." Astrotrain listens to Scorponok's words, before reaching up to rub at the back of his head slowly, thinking this over. "We talking a trip of the more shopping-related or the five-finger discount type?" He's maybe just a bit hopeful because there was that -one- time that Astrotrain was actually given access to a part of the Decepticon treasury in order to swing a deal with some unscrupulous black market merchants. Oh sure, he got the weapons he was supposed to go pick up. He vaguely remembers something about a 5-day drinking binge as well. Vaguely. Zarak says, "Oh, Banshee? Where did you go, woman?" Banshee says, "Hrm? I vos headed towards ze island, zere's a runvay I've been using as a base" Zarak says, "Oh, well, don't. Get back here and be a good woman and clean this mess up, won't you now?" Banshee blinks "Ugh. Jawohl." Zarak says, "That's a good one." Banshee says, "Better yet... do you haff jump leads? I'll restart ze inkompetent unt make him do it." Impudent Fool Backfire always equated 'City Commander' to 'Mayor'. Zarak says, "Oh, I could just transform Scorponok and repair him directly, but I think it would be more interesting to watch you do it." Banshee says, "I just need jump leads. I'll hook him up to mein engine unt rev it up a few times. Ze magneto puts out a ferocious voltage!" Zarak/Scorponok clanks a claw in midair near Astrotrain. That should be all the answer that the triplechanger requires. "Why pay for anything when we don't have to?" Zarak asks. "That's just bad economics! Inefficiency, my dear Astrotrain, inefficiency and a -waste- of our already limited resources. I'm sure you can devise an excellent plan to liberate some world from high-value hardware, possibly at the expense of their life and limb. Take Backfire with you, and see if you can lose him in deep space?" A claw lifts, clanking. "Take . . Blot, Misfire, Triggerhappy . . Dreadwind, Dreadwing . . along with everyone else, close to hand, but do take those with you. And see if you can find a rock this time." Banshee transmits the noise of a large petrol engine starting...